Communication service providers are moving from switched services to Internet Protocol (IP) based services via Long Term Evolution (LTE). This transition includes the implementation of Voice over LTE (VoLTE) using Voice over IP (VoIP) and IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) signaling techniques. Key aspects of VoLTE service delivery include the ability to deliver network performance that meet the latency requirements for successful delivery of VoIP services like high definition voice. Measuring packet latency supports many aspects, such as improvements in network design, network redesign or expansion efforts, realtime policy function adjustment, and other network adjustments to support the requirements.